We Do This Together
by CSIHuntermom
Summary: The third time Mac and Stella are in bed together. A Strong M rating. Mac and Stella are having sex. Many, many thanks to Leigh @LHD for all the help.


We Do This Together

"Mac… Mac please," She nearly whimpered while her hands wrapped around his strong neck.

"Easy Love," Mac whispered into Stella's ear in between pecks of kisses on her neck. He was enjoying every minute of watching her body twitch in response to the caress of his breath.

"Mac…. PLE…" she couldn't even get the word out.

Two of his fingers slid slowly and gently into the wet heat between her legs as her naked form writhed underneath his semi-clothed body. He was surprised and delighted at how she was almost dripping with anticipation.

Mac was astonished how assertive and _almost_ aggressive Stella was in bed. The first time they were together she dominated the whole thing. After all their clothes came off, it was Stella who climbed on top of Mac. It was Stella who slid her long slender body on top of his and her hot pussy on top his member. And lastly it was Stella who made sure she got her full enjoyment out of it and she made sure she had an orgasm after attending to Mac's desires.

The second time they were together started out not much different from the first. He had begunto tease her some, much in the same way he was doing now, but Stella didn't respond like he had hoped. Mac turned the tables on her. When she wanted to slide on top of him, he flipped her over on her back, pinned her arms down and entered her all in one move. She came before he did.

Now, the third time they were together in bed, Mac wanted to dominate. He was a former Marine and a male after all. He couldn'tlet her dictate every time they were in the sack together no matter how much he lovedher.

He continued to press his hips against hers as his member rubbed against her clit. His fingers kept sliding in and out of her causing her moans of ecstasy. Her breath drew in sharply with disappointment when he would release his curl and withdraw his fingers from inside her. He was teasing her and she both hated it and loved it when he teased her.

"Oh GOD MAC" Once more she moaned as his fingers curled inside her causing her body to arch off the bed toward his.

"MMM you like that do you?" He whispered still nibbling on her neck. The only thing audible Stella could produce were more moans and sighs signaling her pleasure.

Then, without warning, he pulled his fingers out of her, grabbed both her legs and pulled them over the edge of the bed as he slid onto the floor next to the bed.

Quickly he pulled off his grey slacks and white boxer shorts making himself just as naked as she was. He knelt on the floor next to the bed with Stella's legs spread apart in front of him. Her body quivered with anticipation of what Mac was planning next.

Mac slipped a finger back inside Stella and watched her hips thrust off the bed with each curl of his finger.

Once more**,** Mac slid his finger out of her**;** much to Stella's dissatisfaction. Her body lay still momentarily while Mac then inserted his tonguebetween her legs. As his tongue worked its magic on Stella, she recalled the first time they were together. He mentioned the hair around her pussy was a curly and erratic as the hair on her head. He didn't complain though but instead, he reveled in the idea of touching both curly masses of her hair.

He began sucking at her swollen opening paying extra attention to her highly sensitive clit. She began to moan again and again.He alternated between suckling at her and sliding his tongue into her soft folds. Stella's hands gripped at the edge of the bed. Her body twitched at the sensation of his tongue inside her. Mac loved seeing her like this; her body reacting to his touch.

Her hips kept perfect rhythm with his tongue. He could tell she was getting close orgasm because her moans got much lower in pitch. The lower pitched the moan the closer she was to coming. Mac also knew he couldn't restrain his own release much longer. With his free hand hecaught the pre-cum that was dribbling from his throbbing, aching cock. He had to get inside her but he wanted to extend his delightful brand oftorture for Stella just a little bit longer.

Stella managed to create something more than just a throaty moan this time as "OH GOD," slipped out of her mouth.

He decided he had to come inside of her and that they were going to do it together.

As quickly as he had her legs over the edge of the bed, Mac stood up leaned over and grabbed Stella by her tiny waist and pushed her back towards the middle of the bed so her whole body was once more spread out underneath him.He knelt on the bed spreading Stella's legs even farther apart with his knees. His eyes turned dark with desire as theymet hers.

"We do this together," He _almost _commanded her.

All Stella could do was nod in agreement.

He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his middle while he remained on his knees. Stella reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his body towardhers.

Mac started grinding himself against her soft curls all over again; still denying what she wanted. Stella's sweet moans of protest started again forcing a smile on his face. God, he loved to tease her. She was so beautiful in the throws of passion and sexual frustration. But, he could feel his body responding to hers. He knew that he had to keep to his promise of he and Stella coming together so he decided to act on it.

Finally, he slipped his member into her. All he could do was sigh and let his body relax down on top of hers.

Instead of pounding himself into her and listening to her scream his name, he chose to continue Stella's sweetagony. He slid himself slowly back out of her. He interlaced his fingers with her and started to nibble at her neck again. Now it was his turn for the endearments.

"Oh Stella," Mac practically panted, "I love you."

"I love you too," She whispered back between quick breaths.

He felt her hands intertwined with his. He felt her fantastic body underneath him; her flat stomach, the soft curve of her hips and her supple breasts. Then he abandoned all the soft, romantic notions of their bodies together and entered her again.

She immediately matched his rhythm. Their bodies moved together. His idea about them coming together was hopefully going to happen as his body again responded to hers.

"Oh God Stella, are you ready?" Mac muttered as he was reaching the point of climax.

Before she could answer him verbally, she answered him in another way. He felt her muscles clamp down on his shaft buried inside her. That all was the indication he needed. A low pitched moan escaped Stella yet again. Her body shuddered under his, her arms grasped onto his shoulders tightly as Mac felt a cascade of more wetness from inside her.

"Stel" was all Mac could get out. She had her climax now it was his turn. The sensation of being inside her caused his body to become tense and to shake. Even his thighs began to shake as he thrust inside Stella. His hands grasped onto her shoulders, his movements became quicker and he slid once more inside of her wetness.

"Wait…" Stella stammered, "not yet."

Mac knew, as a scientist, that his and Stella's orgasms were not going to be simultaneous. He felt her body release a shower of warm fluid onto his cock. How could she be asking him to wait?

"What?" Was all Mac could conjure up to reply.

"Just please…" Stella begged. Her body arched against his. She positioned her legs around his middle again so she could take in more of him. Her arms grabbed his shoulders and pulled him even closer to her (if that was at all possible). Her muscles clamped down on him again forcing him to inhale quickly.

All this time he wanted to please her and to tease her, but she was doing _almost_ the same to him. A slow torture Mac was enduring, a slow and most pleasurable torture being inside Stella.

Torture was what was happening. Sweat was forming on his brow, his body continued to shake. How much longer could he last? He wanted to experience the sweet release of himself inside her; to feel himself surrounded by the moist softness of the most intimate part of her.

Then there was the moment, the moment when his juices had to be spilled.

He pushed himself harder into her. Mac clung to Stella as he pushed deeper feeling her muscles around him. He let out another louder moan. He felt her breath in his ear. Her moans became low pitched again. For a second time, Stella's beautiful body shuddered underneath him. Her second orgasm came right before his.

He shoved his dick as hard as he could into Stella feeling yet more hot liquid coming from inside her. The final thrust released at last his seed. Upon doing so he felt suddenly relaxed and quite pleased with himself.

He relaxed his body onto hers again as he felt her arms wrap around him. He found the perfect spot in the crook of her neck and laid his head there after planting a kiss on it.

The two lovers remained in silence wrapped in each other's arms as their breath returned to normal.

"Mac," Stella opened while she stroked his hair, "that was… that was…. Incredible."

"I'm glad you thought so," He quietly commented.

"But Mac, next time I get to tease and torture you." Stella joked.

"Only if we do it together." He smiled.


End file.
